El Presente
by al-dena
Summary: Sherlock mientras se despedía en la pista de John jugueteó con el pequeño paquete que mantenía oculto en el bolsillo de su abrigo con la fuerza de lo que ya era simple costumbre. La duda de sí entregarlo o no a su destinatario le embargó de nuevo.


_Disclaimer: Ni ahora, ni nunca, los personajes de Sherlock Holmes creados por Sir Arthur Doyle y tan perfectamente recreados en la BBC por Moffat y Gatiss me pertenecen. Tampoco voy a obtener beneficio alguno con estas palabras._

 _Un pequeño fic navideño para desearos a tod s unas Felices fiestas._

 _Es ligeramente UA. Tomatazos, opiniones, ganas de matarme por mi uso exagerado de las comas, algún acento loco, etc., estoy a vuestra disposición._

* * *

 ** _EL PRESENTE_**

 ** _(...)_**

Sherlock mientras se despedía en la pista de John jugueteó con el pequeño paquete que mantenía oculto en el bolsillo de su abrigo con la fuerza de lo que ya era simple costumbre. La duda de sí entregarlo o no a su destinatario le embargó de nuevo brevemente: sí era lo que se esperaba de un amigo o evidenciaba algo que deseaba que permaneciese escondido dentro de los muros seguros de su mente. Era una sensación que no le había abandonado desde que lo había visto en una joyería hacía ya cuatro años y cediendo a un raro impulso lo había comprado. Desde ese momento siempre lo había mantenido en su persona incapaz de entregárselo a su amigo y compañero.

Suspiró cuando se sentó en el asiento del avión esperando paciente, por una vez, a las comprobaciones de seguridad previas al despegue. Su mano, con voluntad propia, volvía a acariciar el papel de regalo que servía de protección a la delicada caja de madera de sándalo. Ya no era el original con el que le habían envuelto en la exclusiva joyería de Piccadilly Arcade, desgastado en los meses iniciales de su caza, ni siquiera, la delicada caja del interior era la que había cobijado el presente en origen. Había tenido que optar por llevarlo más cerca de su persona para evitar perderlo o que se lo arrebatasen. Tocar, acariciar la pieza de joyería en los momentos más duros había servido de consuelo a su mente para recordarse cuál era el motivo por el que se encontraba a la carrera. Permanecer con él dentro de su puño cerrado fuertemente hasta que sus aristas habían cortado la carne de la palma de su mano evitó que cayese en la tentación latente de la euforia de las drogas.

En el restaurante, mientras buscaba una forma de anunciar su regreso a John, había permanecido en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pero, la caja de joyería sobre la mesa había sido suficiente señal para no entregarlo a su destinatario. Sufrió en silencio la ira del rubio doctor, sabiendo que, aunque habiendo sido necesarias sus acciones: el otro hombre tenía todo su derecho a celebrar resentimiento hacía él por dejarle en la ignorancia y en el dolor.

El amanecer de un nuevo día le encontró sentado en la sala de Baker Street mirando una silla vacía, mientras volvía a jugar con el presente entre sus manos. Nunca había sido el tiempo para entregarlo y nunca parecía que iba a llegar el momento en un futuro próximo.

Los preparativos de la boda de John y María y la propia ceremonia pasaron con la presencia silenciosa del presente de nuevo directamente sobre su piel. Sintiendo su condena por su falta de valor a pesar de ser un absurdo objeto inane. Su deducción final fue el instante en qué conoció que siempre permanecería junto a él, que nunca llegaría a entregarlo. Un triste recordatorio de lo que pudo ser, de lo que una vez deseó conseguir.

María no falló, ambos lo sabían perfectamente. Pero, lo que desconocía la rubia ex asesina que había sido John quién de verdad le había salvado de morir esa noche. O, más bien, su presente que había logrado variar lo suficiente la trayectoria del objetivo para que la bala no fuese fatal. Ahora yacía deformado sobre su pecho mientras lo acariciaba con delicadeza asombrado del poder que parecía tener para protegerlo. No levantó la mirada cuando sintió la presencia de su hermano en la habitación del hospital ni ocultó lo que acariciaba sabiendo que el mayor conocía de su existencia y de su significado. Mycroft se sentó en silencio en la silla de al lado de la cama de Sherlock, ya que no era el momento de discutir los planes futuros. Los dos Holmes permanecieron así durante horas, los dos contemplando el presente roto sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Sherlock volvió a mentir a John al hacerle creer que iba a volver de su nueva misión. No quería que su despedida fuese más dolorosa de lo que ya era para ambos. Quería dejarle una esperanza a su amigo para que le esperase esta vez. Deseaba tener él mismo una esperanza para luchar para volver a su lado. Sabía que el rubio había hablado con Mycroft para ir al exilio a su lado, pero, a petición del menor su hermano se había negado a concederle su deseo. Recordando al doctor que tenía una familia que cuidar y amigos que no debía abandonar en un momento tan doloroso.

El detective volvió de su corto exilio por el ruego de Inglaterra, o más bien de los burócratas que la gobernaban, ante su pánico ante el presunto regreso de Moriarty. El brillo acerado de los ojos de Mycroft mirando a María, mientras subían a la limusina los cuatro, le dio las suficientes respuestas para saber cuál era el juego que iban a iniciar en esos instantes. Y sonrió para sí: nadie dañaba a alguien que protegiese el funcionario: Sherlock sin duda el primero, sus padres y algunas escasas personas seleccionadas entre las que estaban John. Pero, menos nadie trataba de engañarle y pretendía salir victorioso de ello.

Y Sherlock se permitió ser egoísta sabiendo que podía recuperar al menos lo que había tenido antes de partir para salvar a los que amaba. Sólo pedía eso a cualquier deidad o ente que le escuchase rogar en silencio dentro de su mente.

John acunaba a la pequeña Sophie delante de la chimenea encendida de Baker Street. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo tratando de que su hija de pocos meses se quedase dormida sin lograrlo. Con un suspiró se levantó y la depositó en los brazos de Sherlock mientras iba a preparar un biberón a la cocina. El detective la acogió en silencio siempre sorprendido que su amigo confiase en él para cuidar al pequeño ser indefenso que era su hija. Tarareó con cuidado para calmarla y pronto los profundos ojos azules que la pequeña había heredado de su padre trataron de seguirlo mientras se cerraban de sueño finalmente. La suave música navideña que John había puesto en el reproductor y sonaba de fondo también sirvió de ayuda para lograrlo. Los ojos pálidos de Sherlock contemplaron el reflejo de las llamas en la lana roja de los calcetines colocados sobre la chimenea esperando ser llenados de presentes, mientras, su mente se llenaba de recuerdos.

María Morstan, ya que ese había sido el nombre con él que se había presentado en sus vidas y que no se merecía el de Watson, yacía muerta frente a Sherlock. La no tanto ex asesina había tratado de terminar la misión que le había encomendado su jefe Sebastián Moran, el ex lugarteniente de Moriarty: seducir a John y si el detective estaba vivo matarlo. El problema para lograr su objetivo habían sido los sentimientos: la criminal cometió un error de principiante y se enamoró de su marca. Sherlock la compadecía porque había tenido el mayor tesoro que se podía conceder en la vida y al final lo había perdido todo: el hombre que amaba, su hija recién nacida y la vida que había sabido crearse con engaños y mentiras.

Los ojos pálidos del detective se clavaron en los casi negros de John enfrente suyo, quién despacio bajaba la pistola con la que acaba de realizar una toma tan perfecta como las de su mujer. La mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de María al constatar quién era su verdugo sería la última expresión que llevaría en él.

Sherlock frunció el ceño al ver llegar a los hombres de Mycroft y a éste, por último, ya que había hecho todo lo posible para escapar de su radar entes de ir al encuentro de la mujer. Lo profundizó más al ver la mirada silenciosa de complicidad que se cruzaba entre los dos hombres mayores y darse cuenta que había sido él quién había estado fuera del bucle en esa ocasión. Pensó en lanzar una rabieta, pero, la firme mirada de su hermano sobre él y apreciar la sombra de dolor, casi perfectamente escondida, en el rostro de John lo evitó. Casi por primera en su vida inició un abrazo dirigido a otra persona, rodeando con sus brazos a su mejor amigo. Quién sorprendido primero se tensó, pero al final se apoyó en él buscando su consuelo.

Una mano apoyada con suavidad sobre su hombro restituyó al detective al presente y devolvió sin dudar la sonrisa aficionada que le dedicaba el doctor. Sin casi darse cuenta, con un valor que nacía de la necesidad de su corazón sediento de afecto, sujetó la mano de John con una de las suyas, enlazándolas entre sí mientras le acariciaba con ternura. Los ojos amados le volvieron a sonreír mientras permitía ese pequeño gesto de comodidad. Con pesar vio como John se alejaba de él mientras recogía a su hija y la colocaba sobre la cuna que siempre tenían en el salón.

El hombre mayor permaneció unos largos minutos observando a su retoño dormir mientras Sherlock le contemplaba a su vez a él. Al final, se irguió en toda su estatura y con un perfecto giro militar se volvió hacía su compañero. Aun así, dudó antes de arrodillarse frente al detective que le miraba extrañado. Con cuidado sacó una cadena de su cuello y se la tendió en silencio a Sherlock. Éste dudó antes de recogerla al reconocer lo que era: las chapas de identificación del ejército de John, las únicas que había llevado durante su servicio.

El hombre más joven clavó sus inquisitivos ojos en el otro hombre y leyó todas las respuestas que hasta entonces le habían permanecido ocultas. Con el mismo cuidado que John sacó la cadena que llevaba a su vez y de dónde colgaban dos chapas de identificación de platino: una grabada con el nombre de Sherlock y otra con el de John. Ésta última mostraba todavía la fuerza del impacto de la bala de María sobre ella deformándola. El rubio doctor las mantuvo sobre sus manos una vez que hicieron el intercambio: acariciándolas como tantas veces antes había hecho el detective. Éste le miraba absorto mientras John se colocaba la cadena, habiendo él ya guardado tan cerca del corazón como pudo las que le acababa de dar el ex soldado.

El detective no fue consciente de cuándo se arrodilló frente a su doctor o cuándo le sujetó con devoción el rostro mientras le besaba por primera vez en los labios. Pero siempre recordaría las sensaciones de las caricias que se dieron uno al otro esa Nochebuena, del cuerpo caliente del hombre a su lado vestido sólo con el presente que tanto tiempo le había comprado al darse cuenta de cuánto le amaba a pesar de no quererlo. Se envolvió con fuerza alrededor, protegiendo a su corazón del mundo mientras se dormía. Sherlock era sabedor que el mejor regalo no era el que pendía de su cuello sino el sentimiento de amor que compartían entre los dos.

No vieron el mensaje de Mycroft hasta la mañana siguiente y al leerlo no pudieron evitar reírse ante la capacidad del otro hombre de saber lo que pasaba siempre en su hogar.

 _Felices Fiestas John y Sherlock. Espero que las disfrutéis junto con la pequeña Sophie, así como el inicio de vuestra nueva relación. MH._

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, al_dena y : ¡Felices Fiestas!


End file.
